She Shouldn't Have Died
by Water Breather
Summary: What happens when the team loses something very close to them, a teammate. Follow Young Justice as they go through the hardships of losing one of their own. If you don't like character deaths at least try this. The team was not expecting this at all.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first Fan Fiction of all time. I absolutely love Young Justice. I hope that you like this. PLEASE review I need to know if I'm cut out for writing amazing stories about THE best teenage superheroes of all time. **

**I got this idea and I fell in love with it. Again if you have any ideas for me please put it in a review so I know how to make this the best story ever.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing… Nothing at all, sadly.**

**She Shouldn't Have Died Prologue**

October 30, 2012 2:22 PM

It was horrible. Absolutely horrible with no end in sight. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This isn't right. _She_ shouldn't have died.

_Her_ funeral was depressing. The whole league, the team, and Roy were there. The worst part was not being able to find _her_ body. They made a small place in the Queen section of the cemetery in Star City to remember _her_ by. They were all reacting in different ways.

Kaldur felt like he had let down the team. It should have been him not _her_. _She_ was part of the team. _She_ was like a sister to him. _She_ shouldn't have died.

M'gann was bawling. She held on to Conner, crying into his shirt. It was so saddening. She had lost her first female friend on Earth. Not only that, _she_ was her first Earth sister. _She_ shouldn't have died.

Conner couldn't believe it. He was holding on to his crying girlfriend. He was burning with anger, not only at whoever planted the bomb but also at himself for not being able to save _her_. Whoever caused this was going to pay greatly. _She_ shouldn't have died.

Zatanna cried. _She_ was a best friend to her. She was depressed. First she lost her dad to heroism now her friend was also lost. Life is horrible. _She_ shouldn't have died.

Robin stood there, staring at the tombstone. He lost another person in his life. First both his parents now his teammate, his friend. The two had also befriended at school. Now _she_ is dead. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have told _her_ to go. He knew the majority of the people here didn't blame him, but he blamed himself and most of all it seemed Wally blamed him. Robin couldn't live if his best friend hated his guts AND he sent one of his own teammates to _her_ death. This is why he didn't want to be leader anymore. This is why. He cried. It was all his fault. He just couldn't believe it. _She_ shouldn't have died.

Roy stared. He didn't cry. His barriers didn't break. He had actually become somewhat close to _her_. When Ollie was busy he had helped _her_ train with a little pushing to both of them from Dinah. They actually had become like brother and sister with all the similarities that they shared. _She_ shouldn't have died.

Wally couldn't believe it. He had huge mood swings, going from crying out of sorrow to being over the top with anger at whomever had planted the bomb, himself for not being able to save _her_, and Robin. It was his fault. He had sent _her_ to _her_ death. There was so much he wanted to tell _her_, so much he wanted, but he will never be able to say them. This was worse than in the training exercise. He knew _she_ wasn't waking up. He knew he would never hear any of _her_ smart comments, never hear _her_ beautiful laugh ever again. He would never see _her_ silky hair, never see _her_ beautiful, understanding eyes ever again. Life was over for him. And the worst part was remembering the last time he had spoken to _her_ directly. How harsh he was. He was so sorry now. He would avenge _her_ death. _She_ shouldn't have died.

It was so sad. The entire league was either in tears, close to it, or supporting the ones crying. There were only two problems with the whole scene. Robin was the only one who noticed one of these things. Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary were all deep in thought. They didn't show any emotion at all. For Batman that was completely normal most of the time. This time, though, Batman should be a little emotional at least enough for Robin to detect.

What really surprised Robin was how Dinah and Ollie reacted. They didn't look sad, angry, or non-believing; with how close the two had grown close to _her_ you would think they would have reacted in some way. Robin decided to investigate later. He wanted to find out a way to make all this right.

The other problem was only noticed by Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. They noticed how none of _her_ family was there. The only other ones who knew about _her_ family were Robin and Roy, but they didn't seem to notice that none of them were there.

Batman tried to reach _her_ mom, but Paula didn't answer any of the phone calls. Then one time the three of them went to the apartment. They knocked but no one answered and no one was in the apartment when the three superheroes broke in. The three had talked and each had their own theory on what had happened. They were all planning on investigating farther to find out the truth on what had happened to the girl.

What none of them, not alien nor bat, noticed was the set of eyes watching their every move.

**Well how was it. For those of you who couldn't guess Artemis died. I'll explain how in the next chapter. Please don't turn me away if you don't like character death. I don't either I just thought this totally worked. This isn't the normal Character Death story, there's an odd twist to it. Well I need all your reviews good and bad. I really need help with some of my wording. Please help me.**

**-****Water**


	2. How It All Began

**Hi Everyone! I'm back. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. If you didn't I can't force you to. I can only hope you will *gives puppy dog look*. I really need to know if you like this. Like I said before there's a weird twist to this halfway through/at the end whatever. And I read this to my sister who also LOVES Young Justice, just not as much as my friend Penguin and I do, and she went nuts. She can't wait for the next chapter to see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: Well let me check…. not here, not there. Nope I don't own Young Justice *Pouting face* it's so sad.**

**Also just saying this happens BEFORE the prologue, don't get confused.**

**How It All Began**

October 28, 2012 7:23 PM

It was a cool fall morning. The team had been together for over a year now. It was the 28 of October 2012. The wind blew and leaves were all over the ground; it was a normal fall day. Halloween decorations were everywhere soon to be replaced with birthday decorations for Wally.

The day started out like any other day: M'gann and Zatanna cooking, Kaldur swimming, Robin training, Conner watching the static (or Fuzzy Screen dubbed by Wally), and Wally and Artemis bickering over some nonsense.

"I just don't get it!" Wally yelled. The other members in the room turned to the two. They got to shouting very fast today. It usually went slower, starting with a few comments and then escalating. The two couldn't have started talking more than a minute or two ago. They just kept on going, not noticing the crowd they had received.

"Baywatch, you don't get a lot of things," Artemis bit back with force and venom laced throughout her voice. Now things were getting interesting, M'gann, though, was worried and seriously considered contacting Robin or Kaldur or maybe have Conner keep the two from killing each other.

"I just ask you a simple question about your family and you get on the defensive. You know a lot about me, but we don't know anything about you." _'Ouch'_ was the only thought running throughout Zatanna's head _'That was a bad move.'_ Zatanna remembered when she had tried to get information out of Artemis. You couldn't pry that girl open with Superman's help.

"Again, Baywatch, you don't get a lot of things. I know a lot about you because you go around announcing it to everyone. I don't like talking about my family. And for the record, the whole point of having a "secret identity" is the "secret" thing. I don't hear you questioning who Robin really is." _'Good comeback'_ thought Conner. Never ask Artemis about her family and back story. That was an obvious rule in their lives, at least obvious to the majority of the team.

Wally's face grew redder and redder until he resembled a tomato. "You know what! Just because you have a secret identity doesn't mean you can't trust your teammates. I tell you all because I trust you. And I don't question Robin because he's my best friend and he's a Bat." Now M'gann was extremely worried. She didn't like where this was going. It either was going to end in Artemis walking away to take her anger out on a practice dummy or she'll start trying to kill the speedster. She hoped it was the first choice and not the second.

Artemis's face was contorted with anger, "I have a right to my secrets!" with that said (or yelled, actually more like screamed) she stomped off. M'gann guessed she was going to go beat the life out of a dummy. _'Thank goodness'_ the martian thought as she watched the archer stalk off.

The three stared at Wally watching as his emerald green eyes flashed with anger. He turned and flopped down hard next to Conner on the couch. He crossed his arms and glared at the screen. The three other team members in the room exchanged glances and went back to what they were doing.

Unknown to all of them, the exchange between the speedster and the archer was watched by someone up in the rafters. Robin was confused. The two usually fought it was no surprise that they were at it again. What really bothered him was the way Artemis was acting. She was on edge that was for sure. Robin just didn't know what for.

Five minutes after the showdown between Wally and Artemis the call went out "Team to the Briefing room." Robin jumped down from the ceiling, complete with a cool flip that most normal people could never do.

Robin was the first one there, soon followed by Wally and the rest of the team. Artemis was the last one there and se stood as far away from the team as she could without being noticeable.

Batman went on to explain the mission. There was a hostage situation in Gotham. It was also believed that the Shadows were behind it.

Robin noticed how distant Artemis was. She seemed very distracted and actually looked a little worried. Batman soon let the team go trusting them not to screw up like usual. They ran/flew to the bioship. They got on and left as fast as they could.

Everyone was quiet, going over the mission in their heads. Then Kaldur started to explain how they would go about rescuing the hostage. The only problem was Artemis wasn't paying any attention.

"Artemis, are you okay?" asked Robin with concern for his teammate.

"Huh… uh yeah. I'm fine." Artemis stuttered as she was startled from her thoughts. Robin looked her up and down. She was too out of it to be "fine." He decided to watch her closely.

They arrived at the place where the hostage was being kept. Today the hostage's name was Katherine Johnson, a 15 year old heir to millions of dollars. She was being held in an abandoned warehouse (very imaginative) at the edge of Gotham.

Kaldur led the team inside while having Zatanna stay outside just in case. The team snuck around until they came upon a huge room in the middle of the building. They went inside getting themselves situated and ready for anything.

Miss Martian went to the top of the room looking down on everything while in camo mode. Aqualad went to the right of the room behind crates; Superboy went to the left. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis went to the catwalk about the whole scene.

Katherine was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. There were guards everywhere.

'Ok everyone ready?' asked Aqualad over the telepathic link Miss Martian had set up.

'Yep' Robin replied.

'Yes' Miss Martian said.

'Yes sir, oh fearless leader, sir' Kid Flash said in his usually annoying way.

'Yeah' Superboy said in a monotone voice.

'Artemis?' Aqualad asked curiously.

Kid Flash and Robin nudged her waking her from her thoughts.

'Huh. Oh yeah. I'm on'

'Are you okay?' Miss Martian asked.

'Yeah. I'm just deep in thought that's all.' After she said this Artemis started mentally kicking herself. She knew someone was going to ask.

'What are you thinking about?' Robin asked now very concerned for his teammate.

'Personal matters' Artemis said viciously stopping all conversation for awhile.

'Anybody have some thoughts on how to handle this?' asked Robin as he studied the scene. He had an idea but wanted to see what the rest of the team thought.

'No' Superboy stated bluntly.

'Nope' Kid Flash said.

'No I do not' Aqualad said.

'Sorry no.' said Miss Martian apologetically.

There was a moment of silence. The rest of the team thought Robin was making a plan, but he was staring at Artemis waiting for her to answer his question.

'Yes'

'What?' asked Aqualad startled by the outburst.

'Yes, I know how to save Katherine,' Artemis said.

'How?' Aqualad asked instantly interested.

'Well, if we get some of these guards out of here then we can take out the others and save the girl.'

'So like a distraction?' asked Robin.

'Yeah.'

'So who should go? The three of you up on the catwalk?' asked Aqualad going over all the possible outcomes in his head like a good leader.

'No you three should go because you pose the most threat. Zatanna could help too.'

'That makes sense' Miss Martian said. 'I'll contact Zatanna.' After a few seconds they heard the martian again, 'Zatanna are you there?'

'Yeah. Is everyone alright?'

'Yes' Robin answered instantly, 'but listen …' he went on to explain everything.

After he was done the magician said, 'Ok. I'll wait for Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian out here.'

'K. Bye and good luck to you four.' Robin said

'Back at you.' Zatanna said and with that she left the mental link.

The three on the catwalk also saw Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad leave very discretly. They stayed very still as their teammates left the room. They, then, watched the people downstairs.

It only took five minutes before a man burst in panting like a dog on the hottest day of summer.

"What is it Arnold" asked one of the men who seemed to be in charge.

"The teenagers, Don, the teenagers are here" the panting man said. Katherine looked surprised and curious. Her captures looked shocked and worried.

"Arnold was it all of them?" Don asked

"No it was only the martian girl, the magician girl, Aqualad, and Superboy."

"Oh this is just great." Don looked startled. Then he came back to the present and ordered about three-fourths of the men to leave. That left eight goons including Don.

'Great work you guys. Over half the goons in here left.' Kid Flash said over the link.

'Yeah. Just help the girl, ok.' Zatanna said.

Artemis looked over to the two teenage boys beside her. Over the mental link she said, 'I'll free Katherine. You two get the creeps.'

'Fine' Robin and Kid said at the same time.

Robin smirked and handed Artemis a pair of night-vision goggles. At first she was confused, but then she understood. No villain was safe when Robin was concerned because he was a trouble maker. Robin aimed a birdarang at the fuse box on one of the walls.

As soon as the birdarang made contact everything went black. Artemis and Kid Flash could see through their goggles. And Robin could see because he's Robin.

Obviously the men below weren't ready for this. There were shouts like "What happened" and "Who turned out the lights." Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash snuck down, Robin and Kid going straight for the captors and Artemis going for the captive.

As soon as Artemis had reached the chair, Katherine began to ask questions, "Who are you? What are you doing?" Artemis answered quickly while she cut the bindings tying the girl to the chair, "Be quiet. We're here to help you."

Artemis continued to hack through the thick rope as she heard fighting going on around her: the cackle from Robin, the stupid comments from Kid Flash, and the grunts of the men. As soon as the fighting stopped, Katherine was free.

'Now what?' asked Artemis.

'Up the catwalk and out the skylight. KF and I will be there to help you.

"Hold on to me" Artemis whispered to the girl. They moved slowly but surely. Once they got to the top Kid Flash grabbed Katherine dragging her out. Robin reached down and helped Artemis out. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they stopped to catch their breath.

'Hey Miss M. You guys ok?' asked Robin

'Yeah. We're on our way to your location now.' The girl answered.

"So who are you? I mean I KNOW you're Robin," Katherine said in awe.

"You don't know me?" Kid Flash asked broken heartedly.

"Oh…. You're….," the girl seemed deep in thought. Her face eventually brightened, "Kid Flash!" she said

"Yes" Kid said enthusiastically.

"But I have no clue who you are," Katherine said to Artemis.

Artemis smirked in a sad way, "It's okay. In the hero world I go by Artemis. You know Greek goddess of the hunt."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Katherine said as she nodded her head in understanding. Just then the rest of the team showed up. Katherine just stared.

"Umm Katherine, this is Miss Martian, Zatanna, Superboy, and Aqulad," Robin said pointing to each person in turn as he said their name. The girls waved while the two boys nodded.

"Did you contact the police?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, they're on the way." Kid Flash replied.

Artemis seemed to be blanking out again, but no one except Robin noticed.

"Maybe one of us should go see if we can find out anything about the Shadows." Robin said. He smiled when he got the response he wanted.

Artemis started and looked up at the group. Everyone looked at Robin expecting him to volunteer himself, but he was looking at Artemis. You could tell Aqualad didn't think this was a good idea, but he kept quiet anyways.

"Hey Arty. You want to go?" Robin asked. He knew that she knew the Shadows best and he also wanted her to get some time by herself to pull herself together. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Why me?"

"The police know me better." Robin said bluntly. Artemis looked at him; she seemed to be having an argument with in her head. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'll go." She smiled she turned around and ran back towards the building. Aqualad still didn't think this was a good idea, but he still decided to keep his mouth shut. His priority right now was making sure nothing happened to Miss. Johnson.

Everyone just stared at the Boy Wonder like he was crazy. He loved to do stuff like this: sneaking around, collecting intell; it just didn't make sense.

He didn't seem to notice and just kept a conversation with Katherine who seemed to be enjoying herself.

The police finally came taking Katherine home. The team walked down from the roof of the building to the street. Some of the police stayed to get the criminals in the building and Robin was talking with the Commissioner.

"She's been in there too long. Anything could have happened." Kid Flash said pacing back and forth.

The whole team was getting antsy. The police watched knowing it was best not to intervene.

"Miss Martian, can you reach her?" asked Aqualad who was now deeply regretting letting the blonde go alone. They watched as the green girl put her hands to her forehead and her eyes turned green. She soon turned looking disappointed.

"No, I can't"

"That's it. I'll go check on her," Robin said.

He started to walk forward, but was stopped by the sound of explosions going off. Soon the whole building in which the team's archer had gone in was on fire.

**Hey everyone. That was honestly 12 pages. Thank you again to all those who have reviewed. I really need the help. I don't know if what I'm writing is good enough, so please tell me if it is or isn't. I love you all and hope this was up to your expectations.**

**~Water Breather**


	3. Roy, Conner, and Kaldur

Hey sorry how long this took. About a week. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope I'm not lucky enough… yet

**November 4, 2012 2:23 PM**

The team sat around the living room. M'gann was baking cookies. Not that anyone would eat them, it was more of a comfort thing for her. Wally, Zatanna, and Robin were sitting at the table, eyes down and chins resting on their crossed arms. Conner and Kaldur sat on the couch staring at the clank screen it wasn't even on static. They were all waiting for their turns to talk to Black Canary. Roy was in there right now and probably giving her a hard time.

****

"Come on Roy. You just need to open up."

"You don't understand Dinah. I don't open up. I don't want to."

"Roy. It's obvious that you are going through a rough time with this. Please just let me help you."

"No." he bit back forcefully as he started to stand. "I don't even know why I'm here. I'm not part of this team." He was already half way to the door.

"Roy Joseph Harper! You come and sit back down now!" That was a bit harsher than she had intended, but it got the point across to the stubborn boy.

As soon as he was seated again, Dinah continued, "You may think that you're a loner and you don't need anybody to help you. The truth is everyone needs someone, Roy, even Batman."

The teenager stared at the woman who had become a mother to him. She had been there for him for years. Maybe, just maybe, he could open up this time.

She could tell that he was close to breaking down; he just needed a little more nudging. "Roy, you know I'm always here to help you, and what is said in here stays in here between you and me. I won't tell anyone, not Ollie or Batman."

That seemed to push the boy over the edge, "It's just…." He stopped and seemed to gather his thoughts, "She just kind of grew on me after you and Ollie started blackmailing us to practice together. She's the first person in my life with Ollie that I've lost. Yeah I didn't trust her at first. I just…. She was like a sister to me." He looked away, ashamed that he had given away so much.

The woman stared at the red-head in front of her. He was a on to her and she would do anything to make him happy. She leaned forward and put one of her hands on his knee.

Roy usually isn't the touchy-feely type of guy. The minute Dinah's hand touched his knee he clinched. He closed his eyes, a frown evident on his face.

Then he heard her say, "Roy, it's not a sign of weakness to need help. Nor is it a sign of weakness to say your feelings out loud. Sometimes it takes a stronger man to cry." Dinah stared at the boy letting her words sink in. A smirk crossed her face. She knew just what to do to bring the young man's spirits back up. "So, if you think about it, that makes you a stronger man than Batman."

Roy's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. "Thanks Dinah." He said as he jumped up and started to walk towards the door.

You're welcome Roy. Could you please send in Conner?" She asked as she watched his retreating back. The boy nodded and continued on his way.

He still had a slight smile on his face as he walked down the hallway, but once he reached the depressing air of the living room his signature frown back. Everyone was out of it. There were tear streaks obvious on some people's faces, others were blank.

Nobody noticed when Roy walked in, so he cleared his throat. Suddenly all attention was on him, "Superboy, Black Canary's ready to talk to you."

Everyone watched as the dark haired teen walked out. The looks changed to Roy once the super-teen had left. He walked over and sat by Kaldur on the couch. The glances soon went back to where they were before the older boy had walked in.

****

Black Canary sat there staring at the chair in front of her. She turned her head to the side when the door opened and Superboy walked in. He looked at her and walked over to the green chairs.

"Thank you for coming, Conner." Black Canary said as the boy sat down.

He grunted in response. He crossed his arms and placed them on his legs. He kept his eyes down, not looking at the blonde woman in front of him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Dinah watched the boy. He seemed like he wouldn't break. Conner didn't say anything. They felt the air grow with awkwardness.

"Conner," The boy moved slightly but didn't do much else in acknowledgment, "You know I'm here to help you, but I can't do much if you don't open up." She tried to make it sound nice and caring, but it didn't work on the boy. His mouth took off like a rocket.

"You've got to be kidding me. We lose one of our teammates and you're sitting here trying to make me spill my greatest secrets. We should be out there trying to find whoever did this."

"I understand your anger, but you need to calm down. The League is working on it. Right now you need to control yourself, otherwise you might endanger the rest of your team."

Conner looked like he was about to explode. His hands were in tight fists, his head was facing the ground, and he was practically vibrating with anger. But once her words sunk in he seemed to calm down a little. He was still tense though.

"See Conner, here we want to help you. Everyone here is honored to know you." Dinah said. Then under her breath she said, "Except for your idiot father." Conner though heard it anyway because of his hearing. His face broke into a small, rare smile.

His face went back into a frown when he remembered why he was there. He looked away. Dinah looked as his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I'm a failure." The boy said bluntly.

This caught the older superhero off guard. "What do you mean, Conner?"

He clenched his fists again, but kept on talking. "I'm the nearly indestructible one. I'm the one with super strength. I'm the one with superhuman hearing. But I still couldn't save her."

Dinah was slightly expecting this. The boy had become very close to his friends and having one die, that must have been too much.

"Conner, as a superhero you have to be willing to give sacrifices. Artemis gave the ultimate sacrifice. As we speak Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, and many more are trying to locate the Shadows. When we find them they all will be given justice for what they have done."

Conner seemed to be taking this to heart. He nodded his head slowly.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" asked Black Canary as she looked him over. He shook his head.

"Well Conner, if there ever is anything, and I mean anything, just come to me, ok?" the bird told him. He nodded. _'Back to little to no talking,'_ thought Canary.

"Alright you may go if you're done talking with me," Conner stood up to leave, "If you could send in Kaldur that would be greatly appreciated," the boy nodded and walked out the door leaving the bird by herself again.

****

As Conner rounded the corner and went into the living room, everyone looked up at his entrance; he was louder than Roy. His eyes searched each person's face until he landed on Kaldur.

"Kaldur" Conner said as he went back to his spot on the couch. The team leader took a deep breath and stood up walking towards the entrance. Everyone took in a deep breath, glad it wasn't their turn yet.

****

As Kaldur walked down the hall, his mind wondered. From his training in Atlantis to saving his King and becoming Aqualad to saving Superboy and becoming part of Batman's covert team. Then he remembered that night a week ago when Artemis gave her life for her work. Then his thoughts went to Halloween night 4 days ago when they had set up a burial for their friend, for their sister.

By now the Atlantean had reached the door containing their trainer he took a deep breath. He knew Black Canary was there for him and the rest of the team.

Kaldur grabbed the handle, turned it, and pulled opening the door. He saw Black Canary sitting there staring at him. This caught the leader off guard and he just stood there.

"Come on in Kaldur." She said. He shook himself out of his shock and walked silently towards the chairs.

When he was seated, the woman offered him a kind smile. He almost broke under her gaze.

"Kaldur?" asked a worried Bird.

"I… that is you see…" he seemed to stumble over his words. This shocked Black Canary. The teenage boy in front of her was always confident and sure of himself, and here he was stuttering and not meeting her eyes.

"Kaldur?" asked Black Canary again, trying to open him up.

"I failed," his answer startled Black Canary. _'Second time tonight.'_

"Kaldur, you didn't fail."

"She was part of the team. I am the leader. She was my responsibility. She died. I'm not fit to be leader."

"Kaldur, we've been through this before. If you step down who will take your place?" When he didn't answer she continued, "Nobody. Nobody could ever take your place Kaldur'ahm. You are one of the best, most focused teenagers I know. It is not your fault that she died. You can't prevent every little thing in life. When becoming superheroes they all understood there were dangerous things out there."

Kaldur looked up at the trainer, his tear-filled eyes hopeful.

Dinah smiled. "Kaldur, nobody here blames you. It's obvious how close you and your teammates have grown together as a family. As the oldest you feel responsibility to protect them, right?" asked the trainer.

"Yes that's exactly how I feel. I feel like I've let down all those who voted me as leader. I feel like I've let the whole team down again."

"Kaldur, they look up to you. If you don't believe in yourself, how can the team believe in you?"

The boy shrugged. Dinah continued, "You see they trust you, they always have and always will. Now you need to trust yourself."

"I understand. Thank you for helping me, Black Canary." The boy said. A smile graced his crest-fallen face.

"You're welcome Kaldur. If you ever need anything just come to me ok." The teen nodded, "Ok, If you could, please, send in M'gann." The teen nodded again as he stood.

"Good bye Black Canary."

"Good bye Kaldur."

With that the teen left leaving Dinah alone again.

'_Here we go again' _thought Dinah as she stretched her arms preparing herself for the challenge ahead.

**Ok I hope you all liked this. A few things…**

**1. I just wanted to say that Katherine Johnson was based on my friend WolfTears262. She's awesome and super fun, so I want to thank her.**

**2. I want to thank two people. **

** 1. WolfTears262… again a super awesome person. She has been there for me for years.**

** 2. orangekangaroo…. They've been a huge help. I really would like to thank them for helping me through this.**

**3. I know I put a few funny things in there. I can't do a lot of sad, so sorry if it's not as sad as you would like.**

**4. I know Kaldur didn't say a lot, so sorry to all you Kaldur fans**

**5. I hoped I voiced the characters write. Please tell me if I did or not**

**6. I have a poll on my profile that I would like you all to participate in.**

**7. Thanks for reading all the way down here. Please review. **


	4. M'gann and Zatanna

**Hey, you guys I'm back. So yeah I hope you all like it. Also sorry if some parts are confusing. Please tell me if they are. Nothing much else to say except, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed at least one of my stories. I love reading them; they bring smiles to my face. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nopes I's Don'ts owns nothings **

**M'gann and Zatanna**

As Kaldur walked down the halls, he breathed a sigh of relief. That went way better than how he had expected.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He still felt responsible for the team and he made the resolve to watch the team more closely and make sure that nobody else would die.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the living room his face was straight, along with the rest of his body. Everyone looked up at him when he entered.<p>

The boy turned sadly to the Martian. "Black Canary wishes to see you now Miss Martian."

The girl's eyes widened, as she sniffed and looked back at her uneaten cookies. She quietly stood and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hall she mentally went over all of her accomplishments over the year. She thought of how, once she had gotten the nerve, she had told the team her secret. They still trusted and liked her; something she hadn't expected.

She thought of how her life on Earth wouldn't be complete without here first Earth sister.

By now she had reached the door. Behind it sat the team's trainer and confident. M'gann knew she would have no trouble opening up to her.

She opened the door and there sat Black Canary. The older hero smiled at her as she came in.

"Hello M'gann.' Canary said politely.

"Hello Black Canary."

They sat in silence, M'gann not wanting to say anything and Canary waiting for her to say something.

"She.." M'gann started to say but she stopped.

"Yes." Canary prodded the girl after she didn't say anything more.

"She was my first Earth sister. My first female friend on Earth. I was so happy when I first met her. She's always been at my side, and she was one of the first ones to fully accept me after I told everyone my secret. Even though we have so many differences, I had known she would always be there for me." The Martian stopped at that.

"Oh M'gann. Artemis really was a true friend to you. You couldn't have asked for a better friend. On Earth, good things are most often short lived. We just have to accept the fact that Artemis has left our lives."

"It's just horrible. We were all so close to her. Having her die, it's like losing a part of our family. I wish I could go back in time and keep all of this from happening. Keep Artemis from dying, keep her from going back into the building." The girl was now crying heavily.

"M'gann, you are such a sweetheart," this made the Martian cry even more. "You have a heart of gold. You are an amazing friend to everyone here. I've had many friends and family members die. Many times I've wanted to go back in time and change it all. Some things in life are inevitable. You should be proud of Artemis for giving her life for what she loves. She died trying to protect our country. We have to live in the memory of what she was and not in the thoughts of what could have been." Dinah looked down at the Martian girl.

M'gann smiled slightly, her tears slowing as she took the bird's words to heart.

"Thank you Canary," M'gann said as she started to stand.

"You're welcome M'gann." Dinah returned as she also stood. The Martian looked at her confused. "You look like you need a hug." The Canary said as she reached out and put her arms around the younger hero.

M'gann hugged not letting go. She found something comforting in hugging someone other than Zatanna or Conner.

"Thank you again." The teenager said as she let go of the trainer.

"You're welcome. Please send in Zatanna."The young girl nodded as she left the room.

As soon as she left, Black Canary sat down, _'Over halfway done.' _

* * *

><p>Once M'gann reached the room, she had completely stopped crying. There were still tear tracks going down her face though.<p>

When she walked in, everyone turned to see the tear-streaked Martian.

She nodded to the only other girl in the room, "Zatanna you're up."

The magician girl looked between Wally, Robin, and M'gann and slowly stood.

She started to walk out of the room as Miss Martian made her way back to the kitchen.

She turned around once and looked at the two younger boys on the team. She shook her head and walked out of the room and down the hall. She was scared to talk to Canary for two reasons.

One being she didn't really want to talk with Canary. And the other being with her gone, who was going to sit between Wally and Robin? Wally had been in a bad mood ever since Artemis died. He's been extremely mad and he pointed the majority of his anger towards Robin. She hated seeing the two fight and really did not want Wally to kill Robin.

But she'd have to stop thinking about them because she had just reached the door to the room that held Black Canary.

Zatanna quietly opened the door and stepped into the room.

She walked in and sat down in the chair across from the blonde bird, having decided to let Black Canary do the majority of the talking because she really wasn't in the mood to pour out her feelings.

"Hello Zatanna." All Zatanna did in response was nod. Canary just lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The silence soon became awkward so the bird started talking again.

"Zatanna I know how troubled you must be. You lost your dad only a year ago and now you've lost one of your closest friends, essentially one of your sisters."

Zatanna didn't say anything; she just looked away when he eyes started to get watery.

"Good gracious Zatanna. I've already had to deal with this behavior from Conner and Kaldur." The girl just stared at her confused. "I'm not going to spell out everything for you, You're a smart, capable girl and this meeting is for you. It helps a lot if you say your problems out loud."

The girl looked away ashamed, "I guess it's like you said. After I lost dad the team became my family. Ever since I first met Artemis, I liked her and wanted to be her friend. She's helped me through so much in the past year. I… she just became a really close friend to me." The girl started crying, the tears coming out faster and faster.

"Zatanna, I…" the girl was crying ever harder now. Dinah stopped trying to talk. She stood up and kneeled in front of the teenage magician. The girl didn't stop crying, she just looked away. Dinah leaned forward and took the sobbing girl into her arms.

"Hey, it's okay." Dinah whispered reassuringly into her ear. "It's alright. Shhh."

Dinah kept whispering quietly as Zatanna's tears slowed.

Eventually Zatanna pushed away and said, "No. I can't cry. I have to be strong, for dad, for Artemis." The girl looked away not wanting to look into Canary's eyes.

Dinah looked at the girl as she shook with silent sobs. "Zatanna, Artemis and your dad want you to be happy and to live your life to the fullest. They made choices and now they're gone. You have to accept that and move on. They would want you to."

Zatanna looked into Black Canary's soft eyes. "They loved you Zatanna," Black Canary continued. "Your father? He gave his freedom so that you could have yours. And Artemis? She died supporting our country. You have to accept what has happened and prepare yourself."

This got the teenager's attention, "Why?"

"Because, Green Arrow and Batman are looking for the Shadows that did this as we speak. We were planning on letting you seven go and capture them."

"Really?" asked Zatanna. Most of her crying had stopped and she looked like she was already planning revenge.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone else. Bats would kill me if he knew I told you that." Dinah said, the smile on her face growing.

Zatanna nodded an evil smile still on her face. "Thank you Canary," she said as she stood.

"No problem, if you could please send in Robin?"

Zatanna nodded again as she headed out hoping that Wally hadn't killed Robin while she was away.

Once she left Dinah sat back down on her chair and smiled, _'Five down, two to go.'_

**So how was it? I hope nobody was OCC. I really need your reviews. Please**

**Ok I know Roy is way nicer in this story than he is in the TV show, but oh well. He's just gonna be nicer in this story.**

**I got the line thingys to work this time. :)**


	5. Robin and Wally

**Hey Everyone. I am SOOOOO Sorry. It's been forever since I updated. I'm really sorry. **

**So this is what all you ladies and gents wanted to read. Wally's and Robby's talks with Dinah. I'm sorry if they aren't up to your expectations****.**

**A few notes: The team does NOT know Arty's secrets, they do know Conner's and M'gann's. Nobody knows that Roy is the mole and Roy DOESN'T hate Artemis, Conner, and M'gann. Wally and Artemis didn't kiss and Robin and Zatanna didn't kiss. Rocket is not on the team. **

**So here it is…..**

**Robin and Wally**

Zatanna walked down the hallway and through the doorway into the living room. She was still shaking and sniffing slightly from her huge cry session.

Everyone looked up at her surprised as she sat down next to Robin and Wally. "Are you okay?" asked Robin as he place his hand on her shoulder. Everyone else looked at her curiously as Zatanna dried the last of her tears from her face.

"I'm fine." she assured them all. She turned to Robin and said, "Robin, it's your turn." Robin dropped his hand from her shoulder. His face looked terrified for a second and then quickly turned back to a straight face.

"All right," he said as he stood up and walked out. Everyone watched the younger boy except for Wally who was still ignoring Robin.

* * *

><p>Canary sat in silence. She knew that the two hardest to talk to would be Wally and Robin. Wally because of his obvious feelings for the archer and Robin because of his past experiences. The blonde prepared herself with the younger bird and eventually the youngest speedster.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally didn't watch as his "best friend" walked out. He didn't want anything to do with the younger boy ever since that night. That night that the bird had sent the girl he secretly <strong>(ok not that secretly)<strong> loved to her death.

Wally death-glared the wall as he sat there. It was all Robin's fault. His eyebrows knotted together as he kept on thinking.

Maybe it wasn't his fault. Robin couldn't have planned for Artemis to die. Unless he was the mole and was just killing off the team one at time.

Wally's eyes widened at the thought. Robin couldn't be the mole could he? The two had been best friends for years, but maybe…maybe, Robin was the mole.

He heard a gasp from behind him. Everyone turned to the Martian who was staring intently at the speedster.

"Wally, I.." M'gann started to say as she backed away. She seemed at a loss for words.

The boy stood up, his fists clenched tightly. His whole body was vibrating in anger.

"Wally," Zatanna said in a worried tone as she stepped in front of the angry speedster.

Wally side-stepped towards the hallway leading to their bedrooms. He was still facing the Martian. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Wally as he took off running for his room. The team soon heard his door slam.

"I..I couldn't help it. He was scream thinking." M'gann stammered. The others nodded and sat back down, hoping that their speedster would cool down eventually. M'gann just stood there, deep in thought.

Zatanna turned and saw the slow tears start to fall from the other girl's eyes. She stood up and walked over to M'gann. The Martian looked at her with sad eyes.

"You didn't mean to." Zatanna whispered as she wrapped her arms around the girl. They soon were kneeling together on the floor hugging and crying. Although Zatanna's tears were quiet, M'gann's sobs were very loud.

The older boys turned and watched as the younger girls comforted each other.

* * *

><p>As Robin walked down the hall his thoughts traveled to his parents. They had died 5 years ago. 5 long years ago. He still wasn't over it and just a short week ago his teammate too had died. She had gone into the building. It had blown up. She was gone.<p>

He looked at the door in front of him. The last time he was in here, he had opened up to Dinah. He just had to do it again.

He quietly opened the door and shuck in. Dinah didn't know he was in yet. "Hello Dinah," Robin said softly as he walked over to the trainer and the chairs.

The trainer jumped, startled from her thoughts. She looked over at the young boy.

"He…Hello Robin." She said, still startled as he sat down. Dinah quickly shook her head, shaking herself from her shock.

They stared at each other for a little while. Finally Robin looked away, sighing. "I…I" he didn't say anything else.

"Robin, you know you can trust me with anything."

"I know. I'm just not feeling very whelmed right now."

Dinah, who was now very used to his use of words, said, "I can understand why you're not. Artemis was a very good friend of yours."

The boy looked away, "Yeah. I…I…, It was all my fault."

Dinah's eyes widened, _'Is that what he thinks?'_ "Robin," she said in a concerned voice, "It's not your fault. How could you even think that?"

"I..I'm the one who told her to go back in."

"Did you force her to go? Did you force her into that building?" he shook his head, still not looking into Black Canary's eyes. "Then it's not your fault. Nobody here believes it is."

She tried to make the boy feel better, but it didn't seem to work, "Wally does." Robin said sullenly

Canary's eyes widened, _'Stupid! Why didn't I see it before?'_

Before she could say anything in response, her head started to hurt and she heard somebody calling her name. But, it was in her head. The voice sounded a lot like M'gann. 'M'gann is that you?'

'Yes. Umm, I'm sorry for interrupting you.'

'Well as long as you're all ready in my head, what do you want?' While Canary talked with M'gann, her eyes didn't' leave the young boy in front of her. He seemed perfectly content with staring at his shoes and soaking in the silence.

"It's about Wally..." this intrigued the Bird.

'What about Wally?'

'Well, after Robin left, he was scream thinking. I wasn't trying to listen, but it was hard not to. What he said made me gasp. Everyone looked at me. Wally got really angry; he yelled at me and then ran to his room. I promise, I didn't mean to.'

Canary rolled her head back and closed her eyes. This movement caused Robin to look at her, though she didn't notice.

'It's okay, M'gann. Thank you for telling me. I'll get Wally when it's his turn.'

'Thanks for understanding, Black Canary.' and with that the conversation ended.

Dinah looked back down to see Robin staring at her. He quickly turned away. Dinah sighed, "Robin. Don't worry about Wally. He's only mad because his feelings are clouding his vision. You two ARE best friends. Don't worry; I'll make sure that he sees that clearly."

"I'll miss her." she heard him whisper gently.

"Of course you will, Robin. There are sorrows in life. You know that better than most teens. You just have to push through those moments together with us, your friends and family."

Robin nodded as he stood feeling slightly better. "I'm just gonna miss her, just like I miss them."

"Of course Robin. If you ever need to talk again, you know where to go."

Robin nodded again as he started to walk out, but then he stopped and turned around. He sat back down in the chair and looked at the older bird. She looked at him inquisitively. "Dinah, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She offered him a soft smile.

"Well, it's about her funeral." Dinah was worried. Robin didn't usually beat around the bush. She nodded slowly.

"I… Why weren't you sad? You and Ollie weren't sad. You weren't mad, angry, depressed. And neither was Batman."

Dinah was not ready for that question. She braced herself for the accusation that was coming next.

"What are you hiding from us?" There is was, it was inevitable. **(Gosh, Now she sounds like the Question)**

"Robin, I…." she looked at the boy who was by now glaring at her. "We were just so shocked to find her dead. And our minds were on..Other things."

The Boy Wonder's glare wasn't as intense as it was before, "Other things like what?"

"Her mother."

Robin took in the information. He nodded his head and stood. "Thank you Canary."

"You're welcome Robin. I'll get Wally, so don't worry about telling him to come."

He nodded as he walked out.

Dinah breathed out slowly. _'Finally and I didn't lie once'_

* * *

><p>She didn't like this. It was like lying to the team and she hated lying. Why did she have to help the team get through Artemis's death, when she didn't believe she had died in the first place? Why couldn't they just tell the team?<p>

'Because,' Batman would say, 'we can't give them any false hope.'

Then Ollie would say, 'It'd be cruel to give them hope that she is still alive, when she really is dead.'

The two also say that she had to help the team, so that, when the time arises, they can go and help us find out if Artemis really is dead.

For now the teens just had to be supported, which left Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary to search for the truth.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe she did that. I guess now it's a free for all, if she's gonna start reading our minds.'<em> Wally thought bitterly as he paced around in his room.

He stopped to lie on his bed, so that, he wouldn't burn a hole in the floor.

Wally heard a knock at his door. He turned his head in its direction. "Who is it?" he asked calmly. He tried to control his rage in case it was Batman or Flash.

"Black Canary. Can I come in?" Wally rolled on to his stomach, his face still facing the door. He did not want to talk with that bird, no, he did not want to talk to ANY bird.

"Go away. I don't want to talk right now." He bit sullenly at the door.

"Wally, I'm giving you four choices: open the door and come with me to the conference room, open the door and let me in, I break down the door and drag you to the conference room, or I break down the door and talk with you in there."

Wally grumbled. She would give him a choice like that. Well he wasn't leaving his bedroom and he definitely didn't want to sleep without a door.

He ran as fast as he could to the door. He unlocked and opened it, then jumped back into his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow.

Dinah came in and pulled the desk chair next to Wally's bed. He kept his head in his pillow not looking up. She placed her right hand on his back, moving it in slow circles.

He turned his head to look at her. His eyes seemed to search her. He finally sighed and sat up. They had a semi-stare down. Finally Dinah broke the silence. "Wally." The boy looked at her curiously. "It's not his fault."

Wally looked away angrily, "M'gann told you, huh?"

"No, she told me you thought something very loud. First off M'gann didn't try to hear you. Second off she didn't tell me what you thought."

Wally looked at her suspiciously, "Then how DO you know?"

"Robin told me. He's blaming himself for all of this because you do."

Wally looked away angrily, "It is his fault though. He sent her into the building."

"Did he force her into the building? Did her make her go?" Wally slowly shook his head, "See, you're letting your feelings for Artemis cloud your vision. Robin is feeling depressed because you're his best friend and you won't talk to him. Also, if Artemis hadn't gone, Robin would have. We would be having this same conversation about Robin's death."

"I…I guess I never thought of it that way."

"And there's M'gann. She is really very sorry."

"Yeah, I guess I should talk to her, too."

They sat there in silence. Canary spoke up saying, "Wally, do you want to talk about your feelings?"

"Naw, I'm fine." He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Wally, we all loved Artemis. She was an amazing fighter and a good friend to all of you. I can understand your pain. It's hard to accept the loss of a friend. You need to accept the pain, not take it out on other people. Especially your best friend."

Wally's eyes filled with tears, "I just…you never really realize how much you need something, someone, until they're gone. The team needs Artemis. I need Artemis."

Dinah leaned forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wally, she really was an amazing friend of us all. She wouldn't want you to ruin your friendships with the rest of the team."

Wally nodded and looked slightly better, like a bunch of steam had been released.

"Thank you Dinah. I need to go get something to eat and apologize for snapping at M'gann." Wally said as he stood.

"Wait, Wally. I want you to help me with something, first." She said as she stood also.

"What?"

"Just follow me." She said as she led the boy out the door and down the hall.

**Again HUGE apologies to you wonderful readers. I did not mean to keep you waiting so long. I didn't think that this was that good of a chapter. Especially compared to some of you guys.**

**Oh yeah. Special shout out to one special person today. WolfTears262 thanks for reading this over before I posted it.**

**If you can guess what Canary's gonna have Wally do, you get a shout out in the next chapter which WILL come sooner than this one.**

**~WB**


	6. Revenge

**Hey everyone. Here's what you've all been waiting for. The next chapter of She Shouldn't Have Died! Oh yeah. Just saying this probably isn****'t the type of revenge that you were. thinking of at first.**** Wally and Robin brother bonding**

Dinah slowly led Wally down the hall toward the Conference Room where she had been sitting for the past few hours. She looked over at the boy at her side. She had made him feel a little bit better. Hopefully this will make him feel even better."

"Oh! Wally!" the boy looked over at her, right as he was about to go into the door. "I completely forgot. I left something in the training room."

"I can go get it."

"No. That's fine. I can get it. Just wait for me in there." she said pointing at the door in front of them.

"'K," Wally slowly walked through the door as Canary turned around and walked in the other direction.

'M'gann, did it work?' Canary asked over the telepathic link.

'Yep. Just like you planned. Everything is set up. Hopefully it works.'

'It should. They both are sorry.'

'Yeah.'

'Thank you, M'gann.'

Wally opened the door and walked in. He expected a time to just sit and relax and think over what had happened in the past few weeks. What he didn't expect was to see someone else sitting in one of the chairs.

"Robin? What are you doing in here?" Wally wasn't mad at him anymore, he was just curious.

The younger boy looked up at him scared, "I…I… I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming." Robin stood up.

Wally shook his head as he came closer to the boy, "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. You didn't mean to hurt Artemis. I... I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you."

Robin looked at him surprised, "What?"

"You…I talked with Canary. I'm sorry for making you feel bad. We're best friends. Something like this, even if it's death, shouldn't get between us."

Robin broke out into a smile. "You mean it?"

"Of course." they both sat down one a chair. "So, what _are _you doing here? I'm just curious."

"Well, Miss. M. said Canary….. They set this up."

"They would. Well, I guess, they just hate to see us fighting when we're best friends."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." The two looked at each other.

The two smiled and they began to talk about what they were going to do as a way to become good friends again.

* * *

><p>Canary sat in the kitchen with the other girls. The Roy, Conner, and Kaldur had gone to train.<p>

"Do you really think it will work?" Zatanna asked.

"It should. The two just needed some time to work things out." M'gann said assuringly.

"It had better work. If it doesn't, Wally and Robin will be at our necks, my neck, for putting them in the same room together." Canary said worriedly. She knew that she could hold her own, but a mad bat and a mad speedster working together are never good for the opposing side.

"I hope they become friends again," Zatanna said, "I don't want to sit in between them to keep them from killing each other for the rest of my life."

They started to casually talk while their minds drifted to what was happening in the Conference Room.

"So, M'gann, how's the homework at Happy Harbor High? I heard you were in cheerleading." Zatanna asked while looking at the doorway.

"Oh, well, homework is fine. Yeah. I'm in cheerleading and it's fun."

Just then they heard a shout. The women exchanged glances, hoping it had come from the gym. It hadn't, though. It came from the opposite direction.

They watched as Robin stormed in he looked mad.

"HOW COULD YOU, CANARY? HOW?"

The female superheroes exchanged scared glances.

"What do you mean?" Canary asked carefully.

Robin took in a deep breath and then said in a slightly controlled voice, "How could you put me in the same room as that, that, that FREAK!"

"What do you mean, Robin?" Zatanna asked.

Sudden realization spread across his face, "You two were in on it too." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

Robin's realization quickly turned back to anger, but this time it wasn't only directed towards Wally. "DO YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING BESIDES, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" this shocked the three girls, "Why can't you let sleeping dogs lie? WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE FREAK?"

Then they heard from behind them a voice that spoke with venom, "Thanks for the complement, Jerk-face."

They turned to see Wally. He came so that he was standing in front of Zatanna and facing Robin.

"No problem, Garlic-Breath." Robin sneered back.

"Shut up, Blunder Boy."

"Make me, Flash Junior."

The two were about to jump at each other when M'gann used her telekinesis to force the two apart.

Canary started to yell at them, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU BE CIVILIZED FOR ONCE? WE'RE ALL GOING THROUGH HARD TIMES! DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON EACH OTHER!"

The two boys didn't say anything. Finally, M'gann allowed them to move again.

"Whatever," said Wally, "I just came to say good-bye to you three before I left. I'm resigning from the team."

Canary, Zatanna, and M'gann looked at him absolutely appalled while Robin stood there with a smug grin.

Wally turned and ran away.

"Wally, wait!" called M'gann as she stood to follow him.

"Ah, just let him go. It'll be good not to have to look at his ugly face all day." Robin said his voice dripping with smirkiness.

They suddenly felt a sharp burst of wind and Robin felt a tap on his shoulder. "Why don't you say that to my ugly face?" the voice said.

There was Wally again.

"Fine," Robin said much to the girls' horror, "It'll be good not to have to look at your ugly face all day. Not to mention your eating habits, or your atrocious fighting style, or your stupid attitude, and then there's your hair. It's like you're trying to stand out. I'm pretty sure that when most villains are trying to find out who you really are, they can cut out the majority of people in Central City just by that fact."

"Oh, you've done it now, Ninja-Boy." Wally yelled as he lunged at the boy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled M'gann as she separated them again.

The three glared at the younger boys. Then came in Roy, Conner, and Kaldur.

"What's going on?" asked Roy as the older boys looked at the scene in front of them. It was obvious he was tired from his training.

"Wally resigned and the two of them are at each other's throats." The two boys in the air were sending each other glares.

Conner and Kaldur looked slightly horrified. Roy, though, was looking quietly between the boys in deep thought.

Suddenly he shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "You've got to be kidding me?" He said under his breath. Then to Miss Martian he said, "You can put them down. They won't kill each other and Wally isn't resigning."

Everyone with their feet on the ground looked at him curiously "How do you know?" M'gann asked not putting the two down.

Roy sighed again, "Two years ago, they had a major fight; they didn't talk to each other for weeks. Flash and I tried to get them to be friends again. Eventually we put them in the same room together after I talked separately to both of them. Flash and I had hoped it had worked. Then Robin came out screaming at me for putting them in the room together. He was bad-mouthing Kid the whole time. Then Wally came bad-mouthing Robin. Eventually, we had to hold them away from each other. After we had talked to them, we let them go. Wally said that he was resigning from being Kid Flash. He ran away and Flash left to find him. After a few minutes, Flash came back looking defeated. Rob said he was glad Wally was gone. Then Walls was back and they started bad-mouthing each other again. Eventually they burst out laughing and Flash and I understood what was going on."

During the long explanation, M'gann had accidentally let the boys drift towards the ground. They were able to move again, too.

They ran up to Roy looking upset.

"Come on Roy. Why'd you ruin it?" Robin asked.

"They actually believed us." Wally said accusingly.

The three brothers began to bicker good-heartedly while the others sat down. Canary was glad that the two had finally made up.

**Well people. There you have it. I hope you liked it.**

**I'm still kinda mad at the Young Justice writers for skipping all those years. WHAT HAPPENED IN BETWEEN?**

**We know that Conner broke up with M'gann (Not that I blame him that much) and that Beast Boy's mom died 'cause of Queen Bee, and that there are a bunch more superheroes. **

**BUT WHERE ARE KALDUR, WALLY, ARTEMIS, AND RED ARROW? Answer that Mister Young Justice Writer :P**

**Peace Out, you wonderful readers :)**

**~WB**


	7. The New Mission

**Hello again, my readers. How long has been since I last updated? FOREVER! I am soooo sorry. This is also super short, but don't worry I should start working on the next chapter soon. Hopefully it will be on here before next Wednesday. Cross your fingers for me :) **

**New Mission**

Zatanna and M'gann began to make some food. They decided everyone needed something to eat. Kaldur and Conner were back to watching static TV. Roy, Wally, and Robin were sitting together talking. Dinah sat off to the side watching the 7 teens.

Then she heard her communicator go off. "Dinah! I think we found her!" Green Arrow said on the other end.

"Really?" Dinah whispered excitedly. She knew that Conner was probably listening in to what she said, but he couldn't hear what GA said.

"Yeah. Bats and I think we have it."

"Wow."

"Yeah. We're coming now, if you want to get the team ready."

"OK. See you soon." Dinah left her conversation with the archer and turned to see the teens staring at her.

"Who was that?" asked Roy suspiciously.

"Green Arrow. He and Batman have a mission for you 7." Black Canary said standing up.

Zatanna's eyes widened, remembering her talk with Dinah. The blonde trainer left for the meeting room with the teens following behind her.

The eight were soon joined in the meeting room by Green Arrow and Batman. The two were flustered and you could tell Arrow was excited by the glow on his face.

Batman searched each one of the teens as Canary went to stand next to the other two mentors.

"Well?" Roy asked impatiently.

Batman took in a deep breath. "Green Arrow and I have been trying to locate the Shadows. We've found some…_interesting_ information." A picture of a girl wearing all black and holding sharp knives came on the holoscreen. "This is the newest member of the Shadows. Our sources say her name is Agent C. She is very skilled and has lately been known to easily take down armed men. Even though she is this skilled, we think she might be the weakest link in the organization. We're sending coordinates now. You're to leave immediately." With that the teens ran/flew to the Bioship prepared to avenge the death of their friend.

As soon as the teens left the room, the three leaguers turned to the picture of the new Shadow member.

"Wow. It really is her." Canary said as tears filled her eyes. Ollie held his girlfriend as they continued to stare at the girl. "Nice cover-up, by the way." Canary said smiling. A small smirk crossed Batman's face.

"Do you think they could get hurt? Captured?" Dinah asked anxiously as her eyes grew wide in worry.

"It's possible. We just have to hope for the best." Batman said.

"Who do you think will discover that Agent C might really be Artemis?" Ollie asked.

Batman and Dinah looked at him like he was stupid. "Robin, and maybe Roy. I don't think anyone else will notice since they're not looking for her." Dinah said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope they're safe." Green Arrow Said.

They were just about to reach the island holding Shadow headquarters. Kaldur was going over the plan. They were going to split off into pairs (Wally+Zatanna, Robin+Kaldur, Conner+M'gann) and Roy was going to go by himself.

They would all stay in contact over M'gann's telepathic link. They're objective is to find the new Shadow member and find out who set the bomb that killed Artemis. But, they all got a little more than they bargained for.

**That was soooo short. I'm sorry you guys. :( Hopefully the next one will be longer**

**~WB**


	8. They All Fall Down

**Hi everyone. I was so excited while writing this. So, I'm HORRIBLE at writing fight scenes so they're not very extraordinary. I also don't think they would put much of a fight against the Shadows when they're taken by surprise. So I REALLY hope you like it.**

**They All Fall Down**

It was way more than they bargained for.

Everything was quiet when they landed 100 yards away from the Shadows' main base. M'gann quickly established the mental link before they left the bioship.

The seven teens jumped carefully out of the bioship. They watched silently as M'gann put the bioship into the camouflage mode. Once they were ready to go, they all looked to Kaldur, waiting for the signal.

'Go!' Kaldur's voice echoed through their heads, and the teens were off.

Roy ran to the Southern Entrance which was the closest entrance to the bioship.

Wally picked up Zatanna and ran stealthily to the North Entrance.

M'gann flew to the East Entrance while Conner followed beneath her.

Kaldur swam through a near-by river to the West Entrance. Robin followed above, jumping between the trees.

M'gann and Conner were the first two to go down. There were many Shadows near the East Entrance. Thanks to their advanced technology and their ninja skills, they were able to find and follow Miss. Martian and Superboy without them knowing.

The Shadows took out M'gann first by setting off a multitude of small bombs near the pair. M'gann fell to the ground in shock, the flames hurting her.

'M'gann!' Conner screamed mentally as he ran for his girlfriend.

'Superboy, Miss Martian. What has happened?' Kaldur asked worriedly.

'Bombs…fire….I…I' M'gann said weakly. Then the link went down and Miss. Martian blacked out.

Conner looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. He started to stand, hoping to get the girl out safely. Before he could stand up, though, he felt a great pain rush through his body. He fell down to the ground and the world started to spin. He got a quick glance of the green rock in a shadows hand. Then everything went black.

Kid and Zatanna were the next two down.

They exchanged worried glances when the link went down. The two walked carefully towards the building. They soon caught a glimpse of the building. That's when everything started to go downhill.

Zatanna let out a short scream as an excruciating pain filled her body. She quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

Kid caught her just before she slammed into the ground. He set her down gently and turned around. He saw a man in all black holding a fancy gun. It glowed at the end facing Kid Flash and Zatanna.

Before Kid could react, a woman to his left shot him with a similar gun. It felt like he was being electrocuted x10. He slowly sank to the ground, the world around him turning black.

Aqualad and Robin continued on their way, both worrying about the other five. The two split off to look at the two different West Entrances. Kaldur was the first one of the two to go down. When he reached the entrance, a big, sound proof case surrounded him. He tried to break his way out, when he noticed how warm it was getting.

Soon he became dizzy from the heat. He then fell to the ground, his last thought being of his teammates.

Robin also was in cased inside a similar case. Instead of heat surrounding him, it was knock-out gas. He started to wobble before he could reach for his mask. He fell to the ground unconscious, his last thought being, 'Oh crap.'

**So, this was again very short. And, no, before you all ask, I did NOT forget Roy. He'll be here next chapter.**

**~WB**


	9. Deja Vu and New Enemies

** Well, like I said in my story **_**The Mistold Fairytale**_**, I'm really sorry for how long this took. I had a horrible case of writer's block. **

** Roy: Come on Water. You stop the story with everyone knocked out and me missing and you don't write again until over a month later.**

** Me: I'm really sorry. Please just read the story, I own nothing.**

**Déjà vu and New Enemies**

"_Augh_" Robin groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He lift his head and blinked his eyes, searching around the room. He caught sight of his knocked out team: Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Zatanna. All six of them were in all too familiar tubes. _'Cadmus tubes!'_

He looked closer at his teammates and their prisons. To his left was Aqualad and to his left was M'gann. To M'gann's left was an empty tube. To Robin's right was Kid Flash and to his right was Zatanna. To Zatanna's left was Superboy.

The five of them were still knocked out. Zatanna and Wally's suits were slightly singed in some parts. Zatanna was gagged. Superboy's tube glowed a light green and M'gann's slightly glowed a dull red-orange.

Robin noticed a door in front of him that was tightly locked up. _'Oh great. We're all caught by the Shadows. All se…' _Robin looked around the room again surprised that not everyone on his team was here. _'six of us? Where's Roy?'_

"Whoa. Déjà vu." a voice said startling Robin out of his thoughts. Robin looked to see everyone else awake. Zatanna was trying to throw off her gag. Superboy and Miss M. were just barely able to keep their eyes open. Kid Flash and Aqualad were studying their confinements.

"This is not good." Aqualad said. The three superheroes, who could talk, looked at each and had a silent agreement: Don't speak about Roy.

"Can you pick them?" Kid asked. Robin sadly shook his head. He couldn't even attempt to pick the locks because the Shadows had put huge, clumsy gloves on his hands. The three were at a loss. "Well this stinks." Aqualad and Robin nodded their heads in agreement.

'_What are we going to do?"_ Robin thought anxiously as Kid Flash started to bang his head on the tube in frustration.

"Dude, I don't do good small spaces!" Kid Flash said anxiously. "I'm gonna start hyperventilating!"

"Yeah, 'cause that's what we all need. A hyperventilating speedster." Robin said rolling his eyes. This was going to be one long capture.

* * *

><p>Roy stared worriedly at the camera footage as he sat inside the security room of the Shadows headquarters. He had watched from almost every possible angle the capture of his friends and teammates.<p>

He watched as Miss Martian and Superboy were taken down by their greatest weaknesses, Kid Flash and Zatanna were shot down though not by normal guns, and Robin and Aqualad were trapped in some type of dark container and then when the container rose from the ground, the two teenagers were lying on the ground unconscious.

Roy sat back and viewed his options: go save his friends and kick some Shadow butt or hide here and call the Justice League for help. The second option wasn't really his style, so he went with the first one. But first he decided to check on the six using the live camera.

"Ahhhh," groaned one of the three unconscious gaurds on the floor. Roy kicked him in the stomach, bringing silence back into the room.

Roy finally got a good angle of his six friends. He watched as they all slowly woke up and some of them started talking. He noticed a gag around Zatanna's mouth, a green glow around Superboy and an orange glow around Miss Martian.

'_Oh great'_ he thought as he looked closer at Robin and noticed the huge, heavy duty gardening gloves on the younger superhero's hands.

Red Arrow sat there staring at his friends, trying to figure out how to save them. And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Robin! Aqualad! Get us out of here!" Kid Flash screamed as he banged his head against his tube.<p>

Robin looked to his left at Aqualad, "He wasn't this bad last time, was he?"

Aqualad shook his head, "No he was not."

Robin looked at his best friend, "KF, calm down. Maybe if you're good enough, they'll let you out early."

Kid Flash looked at Robin like he was crazy, "Dude. Are you okay with us being captured by the Shadows?"

Robin looked at the speedster curiously, "Who said I was okay with it? Just calm down and maybe we can think of a way out of here."

"Oh." Kid said. The room seemed to mellow out a little while Aqualad and Robin both tried to think of a way out of this mess.

Then they heard voices outside of the door. "I don't understand. Why do we have to watch these hostages? Why are they so special that they deserve my attention?" the voice said. It sounded somewhat sad and definitely angrey.

There was something about the voice that was familiar to Robin, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't know." Said another voice sounding sneaky, suspicious, and lying. Cheshire. "Why don't we just go in? You don't want to be on the boss's bad side."

Then the door opened and in walked two people. One was Cheshire. Her mask smiling as wide as ever.

Next to her, stood another girl. She wore a black jumpsuit with black combat boots. She wore a black mask that covered her whole face except for her dark grey eyes. All her hair was hidden from view underneath a black ski cap.

The team took in a deep breath. This was the person they were going to confront. This was Agent C.

**Sooooo. Again, this was super short and it's been forever since I've updated. It's been a little hectic over at my house this summer. Maybe once I get back into an actual schedule, I'll be able to update more often. Well Roy's back and the other six are captured, soooooo. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~WB**


	10. Discoveries

**Hey everyone. I've been getting a lot of reviews on both of my stories that I should update more often. And trust me, I fully agree. I'm really trying to update as much as I can. I honestly love you guys a lot, your reviews help me. If you have any ideas at all, about any of my stories, just tell me. Okay? I'd love to know what you think of this story.**

** I don't own anything.**

**Discoveries**

What shocked Robin the most was the shocked look on Agent C's face. She seemed to be more surprised to see the six superheroes than they were to see her.

"What?" The girl seemed shocked beyond words.

Robin stared at the girl curiously. Nobody else seemed to notice the girl's discomfort except for Cheshire, who was also staring at the girl. As Robin looked closer, he noticed something familiar about the girl's eyes. The slightly dismal shade of grey eyes added to her shocked expression was so familiar. Robin just couldn't place it, though.

The girl's mood quickly turned from shocked to angry. And not just angry; she was also bitter, cross, displeased, enraged, furious, hateful, infuriated, irritated, maddened, offended, provoked, resentful, sullen, uptight, wrathful, and every other word in between.

"Cheshire." She growled so low it was hard to hear. And then she screamed in a very clear voice, "What the heck is wrong with you?" Robin watched curiously as Cheshire actually slightly jumped. "Do you really think this will help, " the girl continued, "with anything?"

Cheshire looked at her partner in a way that could only be determined as sadly, "It wasn't my idea. Sportsmaster and Ra's al Gaul wanted to test you. So far you aren't doing so hot."

At the mention of hot, Agent C instantly turned to us. She took us each in: Conner surrounded by a green glow that must have been infused with Kryptonite, M'gann surrounded by an orange glow that must have been some kind of heat, Zatanna gagged, Robin with his gloves, Wally and Zatanna's uniforms slightly singed, and Wally and Kaldur just staring back at her, wanting more than anything to get out.

The girl's angry mood seemed to slip away as she stared at us. "How long have they been here?"

Cheshire's voice held a smirk, "A few hours. They were caught while trying to sneak in. The Boss's guess is that they were looking for info on their dead teammate."

That caught everyone off guard. _'How the heck would they know why we were here?' _Robin thought slightly furious.

It seemed the mention of Artemis made Agent C mad. "We're not supposed to talk about _that_….. mission in front of hostages." She hissed.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Agent C went to see who it was while Cheshire stared at them amused. Robin looked towards the door to see who it was, but he was completely shocked at what he saw.

There were two Shadows' guards carrying in a red bundle. Agent C stepped back looking shocked. Then as the guards got closer, Robin noticed something very familiar about the bundle.

It was Roy. In all his "I'm a grown up" glory. He was knocked out, but seemed to be coming to.

Cheshire looked at him confused, obviously also recognizing him. "What…?" She was at a loss for words. At any other time, Robin would have smirked at the awkwardness of the situation.

While the two guards were putting Roy into the extra tube one of the guards said, "He was caught in the computer room. Three knocked out guards on the floor. He was extremely distracted and easy to knock out. Ra's wants him with the others."

When the two guards left, a low, empty chuckle escaped Agent C. "Oh the irony." Cheshire glared at her, while everyone else stared at her curiously, not understanding what she was getting at.

Then a low groan came out of Roy. He slowly raised his head and looked around the room, "Morning Sunshine. You know what? You almost missed the party." Agent C said sarcastically. Her voice was so familiar that Robin would do anything to find out you it was. It was almost killing him not knowing. "So we gonna stay here now that Arrow Boy's here?" the mysterious girl asked Cheshire.

"It's our job." Cheshire said reluctantly, staring at the Red Archer.

It became quiet in the room, until someone broke the silence. It was the Prince of talking himself. Kid Flash. "So what's going on? Are we ever gonna get out of here?"

Agent C stared at him, as if she was trying to size him up, "Shut up Speedy, unless you want to die in the next few seconds."

Kid Flash stared at her indignantly, "My name is not Speedy. It's not Flash Boy, Flash Junior, or Flash Kid. It's KID…..FLASH."

Robin stared at Agent C's eyes as humor rose into them, "Whatever you say, Baby Flash."

Now Wally's face was as red as his hair. "WHAT!" He cried indignantly. Then he tried to break out. Probably to try and kill the new Shadow member.

A small chuckle escaped Agent C, "I said 'Whatever you say, Baby Flash.'"

Now Wally was going crazy, "I AM NOT A BABY!"

Agent C stared at Robin and Aqualad curiously, "Is he always like this, or is it only in front of good looking Shadows' members?"

Aqualad cracked a smile while Robin tried to hide a laugh. Red Arrow was trying to hide his amused smile. While he hated being trapped by the Shadows (especially by Cheshire), he enjoyed watching someone else tease the other red-head.

Now Roy looked closer at what was supposed to be his target. He was the only other one who noticed the familiarity of Agent C. He stared at her, hoping that if he stared long enough, he might find out who it really was.

Red Arrow and Robin looked at each other. They had been friends long enough to figure out what each other was thinking. By a quick lift of an eyebrow, a slight tilt of a head, and two nods, they both were on the same page. There was something familiar about Agent C, and they were going to find out what it was.

"So, Agent C," Robin said commanding the attention from the entire room, especially that of Agent C, "Why are you here? Did you just wake up one day and decided that you wanted to join one of the most infamous, villainous groups of the century?"

Red Arrow and Robin held their breath. Whatever the female said would help them figure out who she really was.

Agent C glared at the boy, her eyes running up and down his body, trying to figure him out. Obviously she didn't trust him. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I'm obviously on my death bed, um, in my death tube, and I'm just a curious teenage boy. I just want to know why someone who looks like she's a teenage girl would join the Shadows."

Agent C's glare lightened a little bit, just enough for someone like Robin, who has been studying small body changes for years thanks to Batman, to notice. "Well, I guess I can tell you. Since you are most likely about to die. The Shadows just had a few things I wanted, so I decided to join. End of story."

It normally would be the end of the story, but Robin was trained to read in between the lines. And what he read was that someone or something that Agent C cared about was being held captive. _'Blackmail.'_ Robin thought.

He looked over at Roy to see that he was thinking the same thing. Agent C was glaring at the two. Then she turned to Cheshire and asked "What time is it?"

"5 to 10" Cheshire answered simply. At those words Agent C tensed up. So Roy asked the one thing that would have made her tense up.

"What happens at 10?"

Agent C and Cheshire turned to glare at him. "Nothing." Cheshire simply answers for the other girl.

"What happens at 10?" Roy asked with more force.

"Just a little initiation thing for me. I am fairly new." Agent C said. It seemed like she was choosing her words carefully.

Robin stared at her. _'Who is this? Who the heck is this? Where is she from? And what or _who _is the Shadows blackmailing her with?'_ And then suddenly everything came flooding back to him. Everything from no sign of _her_ body to no sign of _her _mom at _her_ funeral. Everything from Agent C's eyes to her ability to easily bicker with Wally to her being new to the Shadows' gig.

This wasn't some random girl who just happened to show up at the Shadows' front door. This was _Artemis_. One of his best friends. A girl he, and the rest of the world, thought was dead.

Robin shared a look with Roy and by the shocked expression on his face, Robin could tell that the older superhero was thinking the same thing.

Robin quickly turned to Artemis staring her in the eyes. Artemis looked up at him and in a moment her eyes turned huge at the realization that she had been found out. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly, begging him not to tell. _'Obviously, Artemis doesn't want the Shadows to destroy whatever they're blackmailing her with.'_

Robin gave a slight nod, agreeing not to say anything right now of his recent discovery.

Artemis's eyes filled with relief as she turned and said, "I better get going."

She left followed by Cheshire and quickly replaced by two other guards.

Robin stared as she left. One of his closest friends. Someone he thought was dead. She was in his grasp and he let her go. _'No,'_ Robin thought to himself angrily, _'No, I'm not letting her go. If it takes every last breath in me, we will all get Artemis back.'_

**So there you go. Ending with Robin's vow to get Arty back. I personally liked this chapter. I don't know. I guess it's more of a filler, but Robin and Roy do find out who Agent C is. I really hope you guys liked this. Thanks for reading.**

**~WB**


	11. Final Initiation

**Hey everyone! I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Final Initiation**

Artemis walked slowly down the hallway. She was angry at every single person in this building. She was mad at Cheshire for not telling her about Sportsmaster's scheme. She was mad at Sportsmaster and Ra's al Ghul for coming up with the stupid plan in the first place.

Artemis guessed that this was their plan all along. To prove to her who was really in charge. They probably gave the superheroes information about the place. Then had traps set up for the young superheroes that would obviously be coming. The Shadows had planned for this all along.

'_All just to keep me in place.'_ As Artemis walked down the halls she thought of her past teammates. Then she thought of Robin. _'Of course he would figure this all out.'_ Artemis thought _'I mean, he is the Protégé of the World's Greatest Detective. He probably understands the situation better than I do.'_

Now, Artemis knew why they were having another meeting tonight. She hated the stupid meetings. All the 'bosses' ever did at them, was yell at her, make her feel stupid, and tell her that they are in charge. They always tried to change her and make her more like them.

Too bad for them that they forgot that she's the daughter of Sportsmaster. Stubbornness is in her blood.

Artemis approached the door. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like she had expected it to be. Instead of just Sportsmaster or just Ra's al Ghul they both were there, along with the captain of the guards, who had just stood in the corner quietly.<p>

"Miss Crock. Glad to have you join us today." The cold, calculating voice came from Ra's.

'_Not like I wouldn't have come, even if I didn't want to.'_ Artemis thought sullenly.

Sportsmaster was looking at her in a way that sent chills down her back. Something big was about to happen, something that Artemis knew she didn't want to be a part of.

Ra's cold voice brought the girl out of her warm thoughts. "You see, Miss Crock. We have called you in because of a thought we had. We need to know that you are on our side. So we arranged for our little party quests to come for your final initiation."

Artemis looked at him with wide eyes. _'No. Please no.'_

Ra's chilly voice continued, "We have asked Cheshire to take you to see the seven of them, just one more time before your final initiation. You see, your final initiation will be to kill each and every one of those adolescences."

Fear filled every one of Artemis's pores. "What if I don't kill them?" Artemis asked although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

A cold look crossed over Ra's face, "Then our past deal is off."

Artemis's face filled with dread. There was no way she could kill her friends, but if the past deal is off then…. _'No, I can't think like that!' _Artemis thought forcefully to herself.

"So," Sportsmaster's hard voice shook his daughter, "We thought it best to tell you that your final initiation will take place tonight at 20:00 hours."

Then Sportsmaster and Ra's al Ghul turned away from the teenage girl and started to whisper between themselves. That was Artemis's cue to leave. But she didn't leave; she had to ask the two adults something.

"Can I see her?"

The two adults turned to her and studied her, probably to figure out if they should let her or not. Then they shared a look. "No." Ra's said "You are not to talk to _any_ of the captives."

Then the adults turned around and started talking between themselves again, completely forgetting that the girl was there.

Artemis slowly retreated from the room. She had been dreading this moment since she rejoined the Shadows. When they'd make her kill someone. Well now it wasn't some random person, it was going to be her team. The only people who had ever treated he like a normal person,

She passed by the entrance to the little prison in the building. She glanced down the hallway towards her past friends' cell.

A smirk slowly crossed her face. _'Ra's said I couldn't talk to them. He didn't say I couldn't look at them.'_

Artemis slowly walked down the hallway. She stopped in front of the cell that she had been in only a few minutes earlier. She peeked inside the barred window on the door.

She saw two guards, standing and watching the seven young superheroes.

Artemis noticed Superboy and Miss Martian were close to passing out thanks to their specific prisons. She winced at the thought of how much pain the two must be in.

Artemis watched as Zatanna sat there with an annoyed look on her face. She had probably given up trying to throw off her gag.

Red Arrow and Aqualad were both studying their prisons, trying to figure a way out. While they were doing this, Kid Flash was trying to start a conversation with the guards who were more stoned face than the British guards.

Then Artemis looked at Robin who was staring right at her. That sort of spooked Artemis. The Boy Wonder slightly turned his head to the side as if he were asking a question. Artemis looked at him sadly and shook her head. Then she ducked out of view of the door.

Artemis looked down the rest of the long hallway. At the end of the hall was a cell that held the one thing that kept her here. The one thing that risked the young superheroes' lives.

Artemis turned around fast and started to speed walk towards her room, before she did something stupid.

When she reached her room she looked around. The room was hardly more than a cell itself. On her side of the room it was nothing more than a cot with a single sheet, a pillow, and an extra change of clothes.

On the opposite side of the room was another bed where her roommate, Cheshire, slept. The fact that Cheshire was her roommate was both a comfort and a discomfort. It was a comfort because Artemis could bunk with someone she knew. It was a discomfort because she had a feeling that Sportsmaster sent her there to keep an eye on her.

Artemis shut her door and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago she had been as free as she wanted to be.

Artemis didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill her past friends, but if she didn't then her deal with the Shadows would be off. Artemis thought that all she could do was sit there and wait until 8:00.

That's when she started to think of the one thing the Shadows held against her. That one person. Artemis knew her well enough to know that she'd rather she freed the heroes and risked what happened to her.

'_She's just that type of person. But I can't lose the one person who means more to me than the team.' _Artemis thought sadly.

That's when Artemis decided that she wasn't going to let the Shadows control her life. She was going to save not only herself and the team, but her mom too.

**Well there you go; I really hope you guys liked this. Sorry for the wait. If you have any questions, ask.**

**~WB**


End file.
